Field
One or more example embodiments relate to technology for analyzing image-based content created by a user and automatically detecting an image trend.
Description of Related Art
A sudden increase in users of high-speed communication networks has spurred the development of new network based services through communication networks and provided for a diversity of service items. Currently, a video providing service may be one of the most used general services using communication networks among various image-based services.
For example, the conventional art includes technology for providing a video link service capable of viewing a video linked on the Internet using a mobile communication terminal.
According to the conventional art, a broadcast program is transmitted and/or a video of a celebrity or a popular event on a website/mobile site is posted, users may create scenes of interest in the form of captured images, GIFs, etc., and may distribute such images through a variety of communication network based media, for example, cafés, blogs, mails, messengers, etc. Also, with the distribution of smart devices, digital cameras, and the like, users may readily take videos at events, such as a concert, a fan meeting, a festival, and the like. In this case, in addition to an original video, primary scenes may be converted to be in the form of captured images, GIFs, and the like, and be shared between users.
While contents of captured images, GIFs, etc., may be posted as Internet information and/or shared between users, valuable data included in the contents may not be readily utilized.